Robotic arms often employ a ball and socket joint to allow for pivotal adjustment of the robotic arm in order to support an object in a desired position. In a ball and socket joint, a ball is received in a complementary socket of a socket component. Movement of the ball within the socket allows for pivotal movement of the ball and an attached arm. Securing the ball and socket joint creates a rigid arm capable of supporting an object.
In prior ball and socket joints, the arm has a relatively large diameter when compared to the diameter of the ball. Often, the large diameter of the arm creates an obstruction between the socket and the arm, hindering movement of the arm and reducing the range of motion of the robotic arm.
Hence, there is a need in the art for an improved ball and socket joint utilized on a robotic arm.